The present invention relates to viscous vibration dampers mounted on a rotary shaft for damping torsional vibrations.
Such viscous vibration dampers comprise an inertia ring enclosed in an annular housing filled with a viscous liquid, clearance being provided between the inertia ring and the annular housing; a mounting hub provides the connection between the housing and the rotary shaft. The present invention is directed more particularly to the overall structure of the housing and mounting hub.